Höhlen von Rock Creek
}} Die Höhlen von Rock Creek sind ein Ort in Fallout 3. Sie sind ein großer, isolierter Metrotunnel und Höhlenbereich und werden von Mirelurks, Mirelurk-Jägern und/oder Mirelurk-Königen bewohnt, abhängig von der Erfahrungsstufe des Spielers. Die Höhlen bestehen aus einer großen Kammer. Grundriss Außenbereich Der Eingang zu den Höhlen von Rock Creek ist eine Kanalgitter am Grund eines Kraters, der das Kanalsystem freigelegt hat, gleich nord-nordwestlich vom Depot der Nationalgarde. Wenn man sich aus der Richtung des Depots nähert trifft man auf zwei Raider und zwei Supermutanten. Einige Bereiche sind leicht radioaktiv verseucht. Rock Creek Höhlen Dieser Abschnitt ist der einzige zugängliche Bereich von Rock Creek. Sie besteht aus einer großen Zentralkammer mit zahlreichen Abzweigungen, inklusive einiger Metrotunnels. 15 Mirelurks treiben sich in den Höhlen herum. An Punkt D''' auf der lokalen Karte befindet sich ein Bett, das man zum Schlafen benutzen kann und ein Tresor. An Punkt '''F befinden sich je ein toter Söldner und ein toter Ödländer, sowie eine weiterer Tresor und einige Munitionskisten. Punkt G''' bietet die Skelette einer Familie, ein Stimpak und RadAway sowie einen Teddybär. An Punkt '''E gibt es nur einige tote Brahmine und Riesenameisen und an Punkt C''' hängt ein Auto an der Decke (vermutlich verlief hier einst eine Straße), welches explodiert, wenn man darauf schießt. Bemerkenswerte Beute Infos * There is a random encounter where three adventurers are attacked by a deathclaw. If you save them, one of them will give you the wastelander map, which shows you the location to Rock Creek Caverns. Even if you just run from the (heavily injured) deathclaw instead of helping them, you can still get the map if the main adventurer lives to talk. Sometimes if you wait a while or fast travel back to the location the wastelanders will reanimate, if they were killed, and you will be able to talk to them. For more info, see ''Fallout 3'' random encounters. * When you first enter the Rock Creek Caverns, there are a couple of gates in the sewers that bar your advance. Turning off clipping shows that there is nothing past these gates, or any special ways to get past them. * Behind the building, directly to the south of the entrance to Rock Creek Caverns there is a scripted encounter between two raiders, both carrying missile launchers and two leveled super mutants carrying either miniguns at lower levels, or two Gatling lasers at higher levels. At level 20 they are super mutant masters, and at level 30 super mutant overlords. * Upon reaching the isolated metro section at point G, closer inspection reveals a knife and a whiskey bottle on the ground near the skeletons and baby carriage. Vorkommen Die Höhlen von Rock Creek kommen nur in Fallout 3 vor. Hinter den Kulissen Der Name Rock Creek kommt vom gleichnamigen Park in Washington, DC. Rock Creek Park Galerie Rock Creek caverns Toxic waste pool.jpg|Toxic waste pool Rock Creek caverns Collapsed subway cavern access.jpg|Collapsed subway cavern access Rock Creek Caverns.jpg|Inside the cave RCC interior.jpg Einzelnachweise en:Rock Creek caverns zh:Rock Creek Caverns ru:Пещера Рок-Крик Kategorie:Fallout 3 Orte